Fight Me
by daqbakla
Summary: Grimmjow challenges Ichigo but couldn't defeat him. Ulquiorra defeats Ichigo. Grimmjow challenges Ulquiorra. Please R&R.


Legend:

"blah" – direct quotation

'blah' – murmur/s

_blah_ – thoughts

**Fight Me**

"Oi, Ichigo!"

The orange haired handsome looked at the source of the voice. "Well, if it's not the blue haired Arrancar. What do you want this time?"

The Arrancar searched his pockets and pulled something out. "Fight me!"

Ichigo blinked his eyes. "PSP?"

"Yes. I bought a PSP to defeat you!"

"You can't defeat me in PS1 nor in PS2. Now you're challenging me in PSP?" He burst into laughter.

"So what?!" the other exclaimed. _This time, for sure. I must defeat you._

Ichigo pulled out his own PSP and turned it on. "So, what game this time?"

Grimmjow sat down opposite to his opponent and turned on his PSP. He scanned for games and asked, "Do you have…um…." Before he continued, he looked at his opponent. Their eyes met; Ichigo was looking into his eyes deeply. He got insecure about it and looked away.

"If you're not going to decide soon, I'll be the one to choose," the substitute Shinigami stated. He looked at his PSP and began scanning it, too.

_Darn him. Why was he staring at me like that?!_ he thought as he went back scanning his gadget. 'Patap**…Naru**…Popolocro**…Need for Spe**…'

"How about Blea**?"

Grimmjow stared at his opponent and said, "I was about to suggest that!"

"Well, then, let's start."

-=-=-=-=-

"Oi, Grimmjow."

"Hm?"

"Aren't you tired yet? My fingers are already aching."

"Nope."

"We've been playing for almost five hours here."

"I won't stop until I defeat you!"

"Aren't you tired of losing?"

Grimmjow's eyes widened and he froze.

"There, I won again."

He gritted his teeth and his eyes were now full of anger. He stood up and grabbed Ichigo's collar. "You, cheater!" he growled, "You did that on purpose! It was to distract me from concentration!"

"Idiot!" the orange haired shouted back, "I did that because I'm worried of you."

The Arrancar's eyes widened again and punched the other very hard that he flew against the wall. He kept his PSP in his pocket and tucked his hands with it. He stared at the beaten Shinigami and noticed the blood from his lips. He bit his lips and stated, "I'm leaving."

Ichigo tried to stand up and wiped the blood dripping from his lips. _Bastard!_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Days have passed, Grimmjow haven't heard of Ichigo, so was he.

"Something wrong, Master?" the Arrancar girl he slept with last night asked.

"Nothing."

"I heard that Ulquiorra defeated the substitute Shinigami…"

Upon hearing the news, he jumped off his bed and got dressed. Then left without a word.

"How rude."

-=-=-=-=-

Every Arrancar he met on his way, he asked where Ulquiorra was but no one could answer. He went back to his room where the girl was still there, dressing up.

"Why did you come back? I thought you went after him."

"No one can tell me where he is."

"It's because you didn't let me finish."

Grimmjow stared menacingly at her.

"H-he's at the substitute Shinigami's house, playing PS3."

-=-=-=-=-

"Ulquiorra!!!"

There were three knocks at Ichigo's door then it swung open. "Oniichan! A weird looking guy with blue hair is shouting a weird name outside our house," Yuuzu cried, "Karin is in big trouble!"

"What?!" he stood up. When he was about to leave, a monotone voice stated, "I won." Ichigo looked at the screen and saw his opponent won the game.

"I defeated you in four SO** game consoles: PS1, PS2, PSP, and PS3."

A loud laughter was heard from outside. "Karin!" Removing his thoughts from the game, he hastily went downstairs and out the house. He hurried only to find his younger sister playing PSP with Grimmjow.

"I won't lose to you, weird man!"

"Sorry but I have mastered this game," he stated followed by his laughter. "GAME OVER, little Kurosaki."

"Oh man. How come I lost?"

Ichigo approached his sister. "Karin, what are you doing?"

"Ichi-nii, this guy is strong. He might defeat you."

"Sorry, Karin, but someone already has defeated me."

The younger Kurosaki was shocked. "Ichi-nii…was defeated? By whom?"

"By Ulquiorra," he regrettably answered then the said man emerged from the Kurosaki residence.

Grimmjow noticed Ichigo's eyes full of sorrow. He didn't know why but something within his heart ached. _Why am I feeling sorry for him? It's his loss!_

"Why did you come here, Grimmjow?" the monotone voice asked.

"I came here…to defeat you!" he boldly stated.

The Kurosaki was surprised. "No, Grimmjow! He's better than I am. You can't possibly defeat him!"

"Shut up, Ichigo. If someone has to defeat you, it must be only me!" He conditioned his fingers and neck and prepared his PSP. "Now, fight me."

"As you wish."

-=-=-=-=-

The scores was neck-to-neck: 99-99. The first one who gets a hundred wins.

_I must win this…for Ichigo. No one should defeat him other than me!_

_He's persistent. Why won't he just give up?_

Coincidently, Inoue and Ishida dropped by. "Ichigo, good morning," she greeted.

"Oh, Inoue, Ishida, good morning."

"What's happening here?"

"Ah…Grimmjow and Ulquiorra are competing."

"Competing for what?" Ishida asked.

"Who's better at playing video games…"

"That's nice! What game are they playing?" It was Inoue who asked.

"Uhmm…"

"Orihi--, Inoue, that's enough. We still have to visit…"

Ulquiorra heard Ishida call Inoue Orihime. He stared at him coldly that gave him cold shivers.

"Okay, now. Bye, Kurosaki, Grimmjow, and…um…Ulquiorra!"

The two left then there was silence.

"Yes!!" It was broken by Grimmjow's laughter. "I won! I won."

Ulquiorra stared at his PSP and saw his character lying on the floor, unconscious. He sighed.

Ichigo was also overjoyed. In the spur of the moment, he approached the winner and hugged him tightly. "Congratulations!"

The blue haired Arrancar was a bit shocked. _H-he's…hugging me._

The orange haired substitute Shinigami paused and stared at the other's blushing face. He smiled and kissed him on the cheeks. The other's face flushed and so was Karin's and Yuuzu's.

"Ichi-nii?!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Oi, Ichigo."

"Hm?"

"Why are we playing The Si** 2?"

"I also don't know."

Grimmjow sighed and threw away the controller. Ichigo looked at his way and said, "Hey, be careful with that." Then the Arrancar jumped into him and whispered, "Why won't we take a step further?"

**-The End-**

**A/N:**

Phew! Finished it at last. This pairing was an idea of my best friend…IchiGrimm with Ulqui butting in. I just added OriUryu there. I put a scene there where Grimmjow slept with an Arrancar girl because I see him as a bad boy^^. There's supposed to be fighting scenes but since I'm not good at describing, the idea of gaming came to my mind (since I know a few games). The idea of the asterisks(*) came from Lucky Star ^^,. Reading it may cause confusion [of whoever is talking] but hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. Please review!


End file.
